


i've got you

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jeno, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: It was 6:30 PM when Jeno got done with his second midterm of the day. Toss in a presentation he had to give earlier in the day and it equated to a busy, draining day. It came as no surprise when he latched onto Jaemin as soon as he removed his shoes and placed his backpack in its usual spot in their shared dorm.





	i've got you

**Author's Note:**

> this was only partially proofread, i apologize for any errors!

It was 6:30 PM when Jeno got done with his second midterm of the day. Toss in a presentation he had to give earlier in the day and it equated to a busy, draining day. It came as no surprise when he latched onto Jaemin as soon as he removed his shoes and placed his backpack in its usual spot in their shared dorm. Jaemin, who had been sitting at his desk with his AirPods in and (presumably) doing schoolwork, immediately wrapped his arms tightly around Jeno’s waist to keep him from falling over. There really wasn’t enough space on the chair for the both of them.

“How’d the midterms and presentation go?”

“Fine, I think. Glad today is over.” Jeno’s voice was laced with a subtle weariness. Jaemin was aware of the stress and pressures Jeno felt during exam seasons, albeit it was something the latter rarely brought up. Dorming with someone for a year and a half leads you to find out many things about said someone, both explicitly and implicitly.

“I’m sure you did great. Your IQ is up there with like, the Big Boys. All the big names we always hear about in science. But yeah, wish I could’ve been there during your presentation. I would’ve distracted the shit out of you.”

Jeno loosely exhaled. “Distract me now instead.” His lips quickly attached themselves to Jaemin’s, the momentum pushing Jaemin back further into the seat. Jaemin kissed back twice as hard, the result of his sudden shift backwards coming out as firm hands on Jeno’s waist and determined kisses. Jaemin heard Jeno gulp, low and barely audible and not necessarily meant to be heard.

Jaemin scooped Jeno into his arms, Jeno instinctively wrapping his legs around Jaemin’s waist as he was hoisted up. Jeno suddenly bit down on Jaemin’s bottom lip before unceremoniously being tossed onto Jaemin’s bed, which was actually _their_ bed, Jeno would say (thank you very much). 

“Let me take care of you tonight.”

“Great start,” Jeno joked, laughing lightheartedly. “Who knows where you’ll throw me next.”

“Ooo, kinky. You’re giving me ideas for next time, darling. And I did what I did because you fucking bit me!” Jaemin raised a single eyebrow in a comical manner, shooting Jeno an irritated look.

“Oh, boohoo. I know how much you love it when I do that,” Jeno teased.

“And I know how much you love it when I do this.” Jaemin crowded into Jeno’s space, his legs on either side of the boy. He cupped Jeno’s neck before latching his laps onto his jaw, slowly trailing firm kisses down his neck until met with a collarbone. He sucked and bit into the skin at the end of Jeno’s neck, mouthing at it and pleased by the mark that had started blooming on his boyfriend’s smooth skin. One of Jeno’s hands had found its way to Jaemin’s nape while the other held locks of Jaemin’s hair in a light grasp. Without warning, Jaemin bit into the skin just below Jeno’s collarbone, hard. Jeno’s grasp in Jaemin’s hair tightened as he whined.

Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s jaw to get his face at a suitable angle before kissing him full force. Jaemin wasted no time in reciprocating, meeting Jeno’s kisses with equal fervor. Jeno poked at Jaemin’s bottom lip with his tongue, the latter immediately parting his lips. Right away, Jaemin could mildly taste peppermint on Jeno’s tongue. Jeno had once told Jaemin that one of his professors handed out peppermints before every exam. He smiled to himself at the thought of Jeno sucking on a peppermint before acing a test. 

Their tongues danced in a familiar and yet still hungry way, warmth spreading through them just as eagerly. Jeno pulled away first, face a light pink, pupils dilated, lips red and swollen, and breaths coming out as short pants. Jaemin loved seeing Jeno like this, so flushed and alluring just for him. Jaemin let Jeno lick and nibble on the side of his neck, the older just as keen on imprinting upon the canvas that was his lover’s skin.

Before Jeno knew it, Jaemin was taking his shirt off, the older helping him get it over his head.

“What kind of sex are you seeking after today, Mr. Lee?” Jaemin’s tone was businesslike.

“Oh my god, why would you even say that?” Jeno questioned, mortified.

“I like to keep my client satisfied, helps with my ratings and reviews.” Jaemin threw in a wink for good measure.

Jeno screwed his eyes shut while pinching his fingers between his eyebrows. “Jaemin, this isn’t a _product_ we’re talking about. We’re talking about sexual intercourse.”

Jaemin’s bottom lip jutted out as he pouted. “So no rating, no review?”

“No. Contrary to your popular belief, you’re not a sex machine.”

“Was that an insult?”

Jeno sighed. “I’m calling you human, Jaemin. Not some lousy sex gadget.”

“Aww, how romantic. You really know how to woo me.” Jaemin let out a few fake sniffles, face a peculiar mix between sad and pouty.

Jeno hit Jaemin’s shoulder playfully, laughing at his own expense.

“Am I gonna sit here half-naked all day or are you gonna fuck me senseless?”

“Oh, it’s a _rough sex_ kinda day. You filthy bastard.” Jaemin stuck his tongue out at Jeno, nonetheless finally removing his own shirt as well. Jeno stuck his tongue right back.

Jeno slid out of his jeans, tossing them carelessly towards his own bed. Jaemin’s pajamas followed suit, except he (narrowly) missed and they ended up on the floor instead. Jeno let himself fall back on Jaemin’s pillow, Jaemin hovering above him only a second later. Jeno wrapped his hand around the back of Jaemin’s neck, pulling him in for a searing kiss. He swallowed the sweet noise that left Jaemin’s throat at the sudden act. Jaemin ran his hands along Jeno’s sides, warm and slow. His fingers dipped into the slight ridges of his abs before leisurely trailing upwards, one hand resting on a nipple while the other slid back down to his waist.

Jaemin began licking into Jeno’s mouth while his fingers steadily circled the older’s nipple before tweaking it. Jeno hummed appreciatively, Jaemin’s mouth and hand moving in the ways the older liked. Jaemin moved to suck on the skin at Jeno’s neck, right beneath his ear. Jaemin received a response immediately, a sudden and involuntary gasp parting Jeno’s lips. Knowing Jeno’s weak spots was something Jaemin revelled in. Jaemin dragged his lips down, wet and hot, all the way to Jeno’s unoccupied nipple. Jeno swallowed and secured his fingers in Jaemin’s locks as he licked at his nipple in a kittenish manner, teasing. 

Jeno tugged on Jaemin’s hair to urge him on, but the latter simply looked up into Jeno’s eyes, eyes dark.

“What’s the matter, babe? This is what you wanted.” Jaemin’s tone was low and sultry, and _hot damn_ the way it affected Jeno.

“Jaemin, please. Let’s just skip the foreplay.” Jeno wanted nothing more than to be filled up with Jaemin already. He wasn’t always needy, but on days where he was, he didn’t care for roleplay or anything that delayed his release.

As if waiting to hear that from Jeno, Jaemin brought a hand down to Jeno’s boxers, absently brushing his cock in the process. Jeno’s breathing quickened, his craving for pleasure amplified. Jaemin repeated the action before removing Jeno’s boxers, who kicked them off hurriedly. Jaemin shifted to discard of his own boxers as well, Jeno reaching over into the bedside drawer to retrieve lube at the same time. Jaemin tantalized Jeno once more by running his fingers over his cock.

Jeno handed him the lube, the cap already opened. Jaemin squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing his fingers together before closing the cap and tossing the lube away with his spare hand. Jaemin gripped onto Jeno’s thigh before sliding a finger past his rim, immediately feeling Jeno’s warmth. Jeno let out a satisfied sigh, heat beginning to seep through him.

Jaemin diligently prodded his finger inside before adding a second finger, stretching Jeno’s walls further and building up his bliss. After a third finger was added, Jeno began squirming, face the image of carnal desire as his eyes became clouded and mouth hung open in a silent plea, breaths coming out slow and choppy. Jaemin picked up the pace, pushing his fingers in and out swiftly, searching for Jeno’s prostate. A breathy moan on Jeno’s part signalled to Jaemin that he’d hit his prostate, Jaemin finding the angle to curl his fingers before repeatedly slamming into his prostate.

Jeno was a mess, breaths coming out quick and uneven as he grasped onto the bedsheets, biting his bottom lip. His face was beautifully flushed and the sight of Jeno in such a lustful, alluring state was one of Jaemin’s favorites. Making Jeno fall apart under him was one of his favorites.

“Jaemin, I-I need you. Inside, _please_.” The last word barely left Jeno’s mouth, more breath than anything as heat coursed through his entire body from Jaemin’s barrage. Jeno looked into Jaemin’s eyes desperately, face overflowing with need.

Jaemin could have pushed Jeno to his limits, as he’d done on more than one occasion before, but he decided to go easy on him after his consuming day.

“I’ve got you, darling.”

Jaemin pulled his fingers out before lining himself up with Jeno’s hole and pushing in. Jeno’s breath hitched, the sudden thickness and length of Jaemin’s cock incomparable to his fingers, considerably thinner and smaller. Jaemin gave Jeno a few seconds to get accustomed to the feeling before thrusting in and out of him at a leisurely pace. He gripped onto Jeno’s hips, the older groaning at the rough hold.

“G-go faster, Jaemin. I know you want to.”

Jeno looked so scrumptious and worked up that Jaemin readily gave in, rolling his hips in deeper and setting a moderate rhythm. He leaned down to press a kiss against Jeno’s jaw, the obscene sounds of skin slapping skin mixed with thick breathing filling up the dorm.

Jeno held Jaemin down by the back of his neck when he whispered, directly into his ear, “Fuck me the way you really wanna fuck me. Fuck me so hard I-I’m at your mercy.” 

Jaemin audily gulped, his cock more than thrilled to hear those words and his mind fuzzy with lust. He repositioned himself, slinging one of Jeno’s legs over his shoulder before drilling into him, fast and hard. Jeno’s head tipped back, back naturally arching off the mattress as he felt pleasure ride through his body in hot waves. His cock let out drops of precum. He was so _close_.

Jaemin found Jeno’s prostate after his thrusts became erratic, ramming into that spot over and over again. Jeno was writhing on the bedsheets, his body tensed up as he desperately sought after an orgasm. The heat that had been steadily building in his lower stomach was unbearable and uncontrollable at this point.

“Jaem-” Jeno’s voice came out punctured.

Jaemin understood, wrapping a hand around Jeno’s length and jerking him off fluidly as he continued to deliver rough thrusts into Jeno’s perfect heat. Jeno came only a few seconds later, eyes screwed shut as his cum came out in spurts, splaying over Jaemin’s hand and landing on his stomach. His release was intense, his breathing labored and chest rising and falling rapidly. His chest and cheeks were flushed a prominent pink, and the fucked out look on his face made Jaemin nothing but quicker in chasing after his own high.

Jeno grunted at the feeling of Jaemin still inside of him, overstimulation taking over him as Jaemin rocked his hips back and forth. Fortunately, Jaemin caught his break after a few more sloppy thrusts, spilling inside of Jeno.

“Pull out…” Jeno weakly said.

“What happened to fucking you so hard you’re at my mercy?” Jaemin teased, nonetheless pulling out of Jeno. The tips of Jeno’s ears were tinted red, embarrassment washing over him.

“You’re terrible,” Jeno proclaimed, bringing both of his hands to his face in shame.

“Those were your words, not mine!”

Jeno let the faintest smirk show on his face, almost unnoticeable. “They really got you going.”

Jaemin got up to find a small towel, coming back and wiping Jeno off with it before disposing of it.

“It’s because you really get me going.” Jaemin laid down next to Jeno, the latter turning to face him. Jaemin pressed a short, sweet chaste kiss to Jeno’s lips.

“I was being generous this time, but next time we’re playing by my rules,” Jaemin stated in a husky tone, gazing into Jeno’s sleepy eyes. Jeno sighed shakily with anticipation and nerves, piled on top of exhaustion.

“That sounds scary,” Jeno joked. He knew that Jaemin would never hurt him unless that was something Jeno expressed interest in.

“The Big Bad Wolf that Devoured the Little Kitty.” Jaemin smirked at Jeno. 

“Please stop,” Jeno complained, giggling in a flustered manner.

Jaemin smiled, wrapping an arm around Jeno and snuggling closer to him. It didn’t take long for Jeno to fall asleep, drowsiness from the day and his orgasm taking over him. He fell asleep with his face nuzzled into Jaemin’s neck, Jaemin making sure that he was fully asleep before carefully slipping out of the bed. After finishing an assignment, he’d return to Jeno’s side, as he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> just a couple of notes:  
1) it's nowhere to be found in the fic but alas, jaemin _didn't_ fuck with his airpods in LOL  
2) jaemin: "so no rating, no review?"   
what my mind immediately thought of: "so no head?"


End file.
